


A Big Gorgeous Interruption

by Ladderofyears



Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Distracting Harry, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, M/M, Potioneer Draco Malfoy, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Work Disruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry Potter is a pain in Draco’s arse.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075397
Kudos: 51





	A Big Gorgeous Interruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xanthippe74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthippe74/gifts).



> For my lovely friend xanthippe74 who wanted a _Distraction Kiss._

Harry Potter is a pain in Draco’s arse. 

He visits Draco’s potion lab each day, causing havoc with his big clumsy hands. He fiddles with the phials. He doodles hearts on the chalkboard. Harry gossips about his morning catching baddies. 

Harry even tries – unsuccessfully – to convince the Potioneer to accompany him out for lunch. 

Draco grumbles. Harry is a big, gorgeous interruption to his Very Important Work. 

In the end, Draco is forced to kiss Harry’s plush lips. He’s forced to whisper promises about their evening to come into the other wizard’s ear. 

Draco smiles. Some distractions are worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
